


Ne cherche plus l'amour, il est la

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Daiki sapeva quello che voleva, l’aveva sempre saputo, e si era sempre comportato di conseguenza.Negli ultimi mesi tuttavia, per quanto ci si sforzasse, continuava a mancargli il tempo di fare ciò che davvero voleva, e continuava da troppo questa situazione, e lui di tanto in tanto nel corso della giornata si ritrovava con l’incredibile voglia di urlare per la frustrazione.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ne cherche plus l'amour, il est la

**_~ Ne cherche plus l’amour, il est la ~_ **

Daiki sapeva quello che voleva, l’aveva sempre saputo, e si era sempre comportato di conseguenza.

Negli ultimi mesi tuttavia, per quanto ci si sforzasse, continuava a mancargli il tempo di fare ciò che davvero voleva, e continuava da troppo questa situazione, e lui di tanto in tanto nel corso della giornata si ritrovava con l’incredibile voglia di urlare per la frustrazione.

Quando lui e Ryosuke avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme era stato felice, tanto da non ricordare di essere mai stato in nessun altro momento della propria vita.

Lentamente si erano costruiti una loro routine, lentamente si erano adattati l’uno ai ritmi ed alle abitudini dell’altro, fino a quando non avevano trovato le loro vie di mezzo e si erano ritrovati in una situazione che per parecchie settimane Daiki aveva definito idilliaca.

Poi gli impegni avevano cominciato ad aumentare, rubando spazio al loro tempo insieme, ed era questo il suo maggior problema.

Tornavano alla sera stanchi, distrutti, e Daiki non riusciva più a sentire quella sensazione di familiarità e di calore che erano soliti trasmettergli quella casa e la presenza di Yamada.

Era come se sentisse costantemente freddo, e si era stancato di quella sensazione.

Quel giorno il suo umore non era dei migliori.

Si era svegliato presto per un’intervista con i BEST, lasciando a casa Ryo che dormiva, senza nemmeno avere la possibilità di salutarlo.

Dopo un pranzo veloce aveva raggiunto Yuto e Yuya agli studi della NHK per le riprese mensili dello Shounen Club, e aveva avuto solo pochi minuti per telefonare al fidanzato, dicendogli che sarebbe tornato per cena e salutandolo poi in modo frettoloso, senza avere nemmeno il tempo di chiedergli che cosa stesse facendo e come intendesse passare la giornata.

Era arrivato al proprio limite, se lo sentiva.

Presto avrebbe avuto un crollo di nervi, avrebbe infranto quel velo che divideva la sua vita privata da quella lavorativa e avrebbe mandato tutto e tutti a quel paese.

Respirò a fondo, cercando di tranquillizzarsi.

Non sarebbe stato professionale, dovette ammettere, mostrarsi in quello stato davanti alle telecamere.

Cercò di mettere su il suo miglior sorriso giusto in tempo per raggiungere il palco, e si limitò a seguire la corrente.

Tenne la mente occupata nelle ore successive, cercando intensamente di distrarsi e di non pensare al proprio fidanzato a casa, e al fatto che era l’unico posto al mondo in cui gli sarebbe piaciuto essere in quel momento.

Ma sorrise e tenne duro.

Non poteva farci molto, in fondo.

***

“Sono a casa!” gridò, entrando dalla porta e richiudendosela subito alle spalle, quasi avesse paura di venire risucchiato nuovamente nel mondo esterno.

Tese l’orecchio in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò, ma sul momento non ci fece eccessivamente caso.

Pensò che Ryosuke fosse sotto la doccia o qualcosa del genere, e che semplicemente non lo avesse sentito.

Appese il cappotto sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso, togliendosi le scarpe ed infilandosi le ciabatte, dirigendosi poi verso il salotto mentre con una mano cominciava a sbottonarsi la camicia, ansioso di togliere quei vestiti e di indossare invece quelli che portava in casa.

“Ryo?” lo chiamò ancora. “Ryo, dove sei...” quando arrivò al centro del salotto si immobilizzò, sbarrando gli occhi.

“Ben tornato” gli disse il fidanzato, andandogli incontro con un sorriso. “Com’è stata la tua giornata?” domandò poi, con un tono così artefatto che a Daiki sembrò una di quelle casalinghe che si vedono nei film degli anni Cinquanta.

Piegò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso stentato, ancora confuso.

“Bene. È andata bene, io... Ryo, che cos’è tutto questo?” chiese poi, incapace di trattenere la propria curiosità.

La stanza era illuminata fievolmente da alcune candele sistemate in punti strategici, mentre la luce principale era spenta.

Da quel punto Arioka riusciva perfettamente a vedere la tavola apparecchiata di tutto punto, con un servizio di piatti che non sapeva nemmeno che avessero in casa.

Ryosuke, d’altra parte, stava di fronte a lui vestito solo con uno yukata leggero, uno di quelli che gli piaceva portare per stare in casa. Era bellissimo, tanto che Daiki difficilmente riuscì a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Si sforzò di ricordare se avesse dimenticato qualche ricorrenza importante, ma il loro anniversario era già passato e al compleanno di Ryosuke mancavano ancora parecchi mesi, quindi non riuscì a pensare a cos’altro potesse essersi perso.

Il più piccolo alzò le spalle, senza mai smettere di sorridergli.

“Era da tanto che non avevo un po’ di tempo libero da passare in casa. E poi ho pensato che ultimamente non siamo stati molto insieme e che tu sembri parecchio stressato nelle ultime settimane, quindi...” indicò il tavolo. “ho pensato di fare qualcosa di diverso, nella speranza di farti rilassare. Almeno un po’.” aggiunse, ridacchiando.

Daiki era ancora a bocca aperta, e cominciava a sentirsi anche un po’ stupido per questo dettaglio, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

Aveva voglia di abbracciare Yamada, di baciarlo e di non staccarsi mai più, di lasciare che le proprie labbra mettessero radici sulle sue.

Non che avesse mai dubitato del loro rapporto, ma questa era una di quelle cose che gli ricordavano quotidianamente del perché stessero insieme, del perché si fosse innamorato di lui e avesse deciso di passarci insieme tutto il resto della propria vita.

“Hai ragione” gli disse, finalmente sorridendogli anche lui. “Era proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno, sono state delle settimane infernali, e...” s’interruppe, scuotendo le spalle come a dire che non era importante, e lo afferrò per un polso, attirandolo verso di sé e baciandolo. “Ti amo, Ryo” mormorò, finalmente riuscendo a sentire quel calore che tanto gli era mancato, finalmente dimenticata la sensazione di freddo che quella casa, la loro casa, gli aveva trasmesso nei giorni passati.

Era come se tutta la frustrazione accumulata fosse magicamente sparita per quel semplice gesto di Ryosuke, e lui non poteva che essere grato al fidanzato per essere capace di comprendere così bene di che cosa avesse bisogno.

“Va’ a cambiarti, adesso. Io comincio a portare le cose a tavola” gli intimò, dirigendosi poi verso la cucina.

Quando Arioka tornò nella stanza fu investito subito dal profumo di qualsiasi cosa fosse quello che Ryo aveva preparato.

Si andò a sedere al tavolo, guardando con l’acquolina in bocca tutto quello che il più piccolo aveva preparato.

“Hai davvero fatto tutto da solo?” gli chiese, incredulo.

Yamada, sedutosi di fianco a lui, scrollò le spalle.

“Mi stavo annoiando un po’. E poi è divertente ogni tanto giocare a fare la casalinga, no?”

“Ah, per me va benissimo, se tu ti diverti” lo prese lievemente in giro Daiki, sorridendogli e sporgendosi poi verso di lui, baciandogli le labbra. “Itadakimasu!” esclamò poi, afferrando subito le bacchette e fiondandosi come prima cosa sul sushi. 

“Com’è?” chiese Ryosuke, cominciando a mangiare a sua volta. “Dovevi davvero essere affamato. Di solito sono io che mi butto sul cibo in quel modo, con te che mi fai notare che sembro un animale” sottolineò poi, fingendo di essersela presa.

Daiki ridacchiò, aspettando di deglutire prima di rispondere.

“Hai ragione. Ma avevo davvero fame, e il sushi è buonissimo, e...” alzò le spalle. “E sono felice. Davvero felice, Ryo. Non mi sentivo così bene da parecchio, ormai.”

Ryosuke annuì, improvvisamente serio, come a dire che capiva il suo stato d’animo.

“Lo so. Anche per me quest’ultimo periodo non è stato un granché, non abbiamo avuto tempo da passare insieme. Però hai visto? Basta anche una serata del genere, no?”

Il fidanzato gli sorrise, sospirando.

“È vero. Mi basta anche questo. L’importante è che con me ci sia tu.”

Continuarono a mangiare senza parlare troppo. Daiki era quasi affascinato dalla cena, dalla quantità di cibo preparata da Yamada e da quanto fosse buono.

Quando ebbero finito si lasciò ricadere sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia a mezz’aria come in segno di resa.

“Basta. Non ce la faccio più. Se mangiassi qualcos’altro credo che potrei benissimo scoppiare” disse al fidanzato, il quale si mise a ridere.

“Scusa. Mi devo essere far preso un po’ troppo la mano” si giustificò, posando le bacchette sul tavolo e alzandosi in piedi, facendo come per sparecchiare, prima che Daiki lo trattenesse per un polso.

“Aspetta” mormorò. “Possiamo sistemare dopo, no?” chiese, tirandolo contro di sé.

Yamada sorrise, allusivo, ed annuì andando verso di lui e sedendoglisi sopra le gambe, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo mentre quelle del più grande gli si allacciavano alla vita.

Daiki si protese a baciarlo, risalendo con le mani fino alla cintura dello yukata e sciogliendo lentamente il nodo che la teneva ferma.

“Grazie per la cena” gli mormorò all’altezza di un orecchio, mentre la bocca del fidanzato scendeva sul suo collo. “E di essere un fidanzato meraviglioso” aggiunse, tornando poi a baciarlo e aprendo lo yukata, lasciando scivolare le mani sulla sua pelle nuda.

Yamada smise di baciarlo, concentrandosi su quel tocco. Chinò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi mentre Daiki lasciava scivolare lo yukata giù dalle sue spalle fino a toglierglielo del tutto, lasciandolo scivolare sul pavimento.

Fece presa sotto le sue gambe poi, sforzandosi di sollevarlo per quei pochi metri che gli servirono a farlo ricadere con la schiena contro il divano.

Ryosuke ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Sei più forte di quanto ricordassi.” lo prese in giro.

Daiki scosse la testa, sorridendo.

“È tutta una questione di forza di volontà” lo liquidò, prima di scendere con la bocca su di lui, cominciando a tracciare linee immaginarie con la lingua dalla sua gola verso il basso.

Ryosuke smise di sorridere, e portò la mano dietro a nuca del fidanzato, accarezzandolo lentamente, accompagnando i suoi movimenti man mano che con la bocca si spostava sulla sua pelle, usando i denti laddove lo sapeva più sensibile, liberandosi nel frattempo dei propri vestiti.

Quando passò tentativamente la lingua sul suo sesso Ryosuke si morse un labbro per trattenere un gemito, e Daiki non poté che sorridere di fronte a quel tentativo tanto maldestro di resistere.

Lo avvolse completamente con la bocca, suggendo lentamente, sollevando una mano per portarla contro la sua bocca, spingendolo a schiudere le labbra e a passare la lingua fra le sue falangi, inumidendole, mettendoci così tanto impegno che il più grande sospettò che quel suo gesto unisse bene l’utile al dilettevole. Lo eccitava, del resto, veder muovere in modo così agile quella lingua e quelle labbra su di lui, tanto che gemettero entrambi per il disappunto quando sottrasse la mano alle sue cure.

Non durò troppo a lungo, tuttavia: la portò a scivolare sotto una sua gamba, arrivando fino alle sue natiche e poi alla sua apertura.

Iniziò a prepararlo con cura, anche lui indulgendo più di quanto fosse realmente necessario, più con la voglia di farlo desiderare che altro.

Lasciò andare la sua erezione ed unì la lingua alle proprie dita, finalmente sentendo quei gemiti che tanto stava aspettando, che lo facevano sentire bene, che gli facevano sentire che era lui che lo stava facendo gemere, che era lui che gli stava dando quel piacere, e non c’era cosa migliore alla quale riuscisse a pensare in quel momento.

Dopo pochi minuti si rialzò su di lui, ma Yamada aveva evidentemente altri piani.

“Aspetta” gli disse, il tono di voce arrochito dall’eccitazione, mentre si sollevava e si metteva in piedi di fronte a lui, mandandolo a sedere sul divano e salendogli sopra, le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe. “Così” mormorò, muovendo il bacino per sentire l’erezione del più grande contro di sé.

Daiki si leccò le labbra improvvisamente secche, facendo di sì con la testa e poi affrettandosi a penetrarlo, sentendo di non riuscire a resistere oltre.

Fu come se gli fosse stato tolto il fiato.

Non importava quante volte potessero averlo fatto, era una sensazione che di volta in volta lo faceva sentire sopraffatto, come se in realtà non ci fosse abituato.

In quel preciso istante non si ricordò nemmeno di cosa volesse sentire freddo, non in quella casa, non con il corpo di Ryosuke sopra ed intorno al proprio mentre cominciava a muoversi lentamente, facendo perno sulle ginocchia per risollevarsi e abbassandosi poi velocemente, in modo quasi brutale, stringendogli poi le mani sulle spalle per fargli cenno di dare il suo contributo.

Daiki, dal canto suo, fu più che ben felice di accontentarlo.

Piantò bene i piedi per terra, portando le mani sulle gambe di Yamada e spingendosi con forza dentro di lui, andando incontro al suo corpo, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi bene aperti sul suo viso contorto dal piacere, per non perdersi nessuna delle sue espressioni.

Era questo che voleva.

Sentirlo così vicino, sentirlo suo e sentirlo come qualcosa di normale, nella quale poteva indugiare in ogni momento, indipendentemente da quel velo che separava le due parti di sé che trovava inconciliabili.

Non voleva una parte della propria vita in cui Ryosuke non potesse rientrare, ed era stato quello il suo errore, perché avendolo così adesso, sentendolo in quel modo, si rendeva conto di non poter fare a meno di lui in alcun modo, e di non volerlo nemmeno fare.

Forte di un amore di cui era come se avesse ricordato solo in quel momento l’intensità, si mosse ancora più velocemente e ancora più a fondo dentro a quel corpo bramoso di attenzioni, portando una mano intorno al suo sesso e masturbandolo velocemente, cedendo sotto l’eccitazione e chiudendo gli occhi, serrandoli, concentrandosi unicamente sulla voce di Ryo che chiamava il suo nome, che lo urlava, che lo incitava a dargli sempre di più.

Riaprì gli occhi solo quando lo sentì raggiungere il proprio limite e venire sulla sua mano e fra i loro corpi, reclinando la testa all’indietro e lanciando un grido, accasciandosi poi contro il corpo del più grande.

Daiki rallentò per qualche secondo il ritmo delle proprie spinte, tenendolo per i fianchi in modo tale da continuare comunque a potersi muovere.

“Ti amo, Ryo” gli mormorò all’altezza di un orecchio prima di ritrovare il proprio ritmo, affondando dentro di lui sempre più forte, fino a che non riconobbe quella tanto familiare sensazione che gli diceva che era arrivato al massimo della sopportazione, e raggiunse l’orgasmo, soffocando un gemito più alto degli altri nel collo del più piccolo, artigliandogli contemporaneamente le gambe con le proprie unghie.

Continuò a muoversi per qualche secondo come per inerzia, prima di abbandonarsi definitivamente contro la spalliera del divano, lasciando che Ryosuke si accasciasse sopra di lui.

Dopo ancora qualche minuto di silenzio Yamada ridacchiò, alzandosi e mettendosi di fianco a lui, sospirando di soddisfazione.

“Ci voleva, vero?”gli chiese, sorridendogli.

Daiki ridacchiò a sua volta, annuendo.

“Sì.” confermò. “Ci voleva davvero.”

Si distese sul divano, poggiando la testa sulle gambe di Yamada, voltandosi di poco per posargli un bacio sulla coscia, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

“Facciamo qualcos’altro? Ti va di vedere un film?” gli chiese allora il più piccolo, allungandosi verso l’altro capo del divano e recuperando il telecomando insieme ad una coperta, mettendo quest’ultima sopra il fidanzato prima di accendere la televisione.

Daiki fu in grado di dargli solo un mugolio come risposta, aprendo a malapena gli occhi per controllare cosa ci fosse sullo schermo, prima di chiuderli nuovamente, colto da un’improvvisa stanchezza.

Non impiegò molto ad addormentarsi con il respiro di Ryosuke in sottofondo e la sua mano che gli accarezzava lentamente i capelli.

“Ti amo anche io, Daiki” gli parve di sentirgli dire, e sorrise, incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Non sentiva freddo, non più.

Si addormentò nell’abbraccio del fidanzato, e di quel calore particolare che nient’altro al mondo era in grado di dargli. 


End file.
